undertalefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тема:Killhtf/@comment-29679423-20180826075248
Очень важно, знаю. Стоит расставить тире («'—'») вместо дефисов («'''-'»), но статьи защищены от редактирования. Undertale Вики:Правила#Простые правила пункт #4: 4. При сомнениях, используй страницу обсуждения. Взаимное уважение - это главный принцип Викии и простой способ прийти к соглашению. Если в начале обсудить вносимые спорные поправки на странице обсуждение, то это быстрее приведет к общему согласию. Undertale Вики:Rules#Rules of the chat and forum таблица, столбец «Consequence», первая и третья строчка (повтор): A kick from the chat (Repeated offence - ban from the chat for two hours). Undertale Вики:Rules#Rules of the chat and forum таблица, столбец «Consequence», пятая строчка: A kick from the chat. Depending on the severity - the offence may result in a ban for two or more hours. Undertale Вики:Рекомендации по оформлению статей: тут довольно много дефисов вместо тире, чуть ли не на каждом шагу, вернее, ''символе. Undertale Вики:Правила чата#Правила чата таблица, столбец Пояснение, пятая и последняя строчки: Меры наказания зависит от проступка участника и выбирается модератором самостоятельно. Удаление из чата используется только в случаях совсем легких оскорблений (т.е. оскорбление не касается личности и не нарушает "вежливость"). Повторное нарушение после удаления из чата - гарантированный бан. Если ссылка содержит что-то, что может напугать или шокировать впечатлительных людей, но при этом контент на странице, куда ведет ссылка, не является шок-контентом, 18+ и так далее - просьба предупредить участников. Также сюда можно отнести обсуждение в чате тем 18+ и шок-контента. Undertale Вики:Правила чата#Дополнительная информация первый подпункт первого пункта: Отдельного слова заслуживает шрифт Wingdings - использование его в чате, а также других нечитабельных шрифтов запрещено. Пользоваться другими, читабельными шрифтами не возбраняется (однако помните про пункт о злоупотреблении). Undertale Вики:Правила чата#О ролевых играх третий пункт, ошибка в слове «такое-же» (должно писаться без дефиса): Мат, оскорбление и прочие нарушения, даже в пределах ролевой игры строго запрещены. Наказание такое-же, как и всегда. Undertale Вики:Правила чата#Чейнджлог: в каждом пункте. Undertale Вики:Правила обсуждений#Правила комментариев первый, пятый и десятый пункты: * Для начала следует подметить, что Вы можете участвовать в обсуждениях Undertale Вики, только в случае, если у Вас нет плохих намерений (стремления засорить комментарии, заниматься троллингом, оскорблять участников и т.д.). Об этом говорится и в правилах Undertale Вики, - иным словом, Вы должны предполагать добрые намерения. * Если Вы собираетесь выкладывать контент (блог, изображение, видео - нужное подчеркнуть) с участием любого пользователя Undertale Вики, Вы обязаны спросить разрешения. Если окажется, что Вы опубликовали контент, не попросив разрешения, или против воли участника, то контент будет удалён, а нарушитель заблокирован. * Запрещено выпрашивать у участников их личную информацию, шантажировать, назойливо просить что-либо, писать одно и то же в нескольких темах. Будьте более терпеливы - назойливость не приветствуется в обсуждениях. Undertale Вики:Правила обсуждений#Правила опросов первый и седьмой пункты в нумерованном списке: 1. Опрос может быть проведён либо в блогах, либо на форуме, причём форум - более желательное место для проведения опроса. 7. Опрос должен обязательно иметь чёткое время его окончания, и он должен оканчиваться в течение 3-7 дней после его начала (иначе администрации придётся это время корректировать). Результаты проверяются администрацией после окончания опроса. + Кавычки в третьем пункте: 3. Желательно подробно пояснять предлагаемые действия, со всеми "за" и "против". ---- Не многовато за раз?